


Paradise Lost

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy is back from the dead. (Season 6)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written February 2007 for Stories_100. Prompt 037 - Sound

So this is hell.

The world is too bright, too loud. The edges of today cut like a knife.

The silence of the grave... that's what I long for. The peace of death... that's what I deserve.

But my friends won't let me go. They want... they need...

Spike has no expectations. He's happy just to sit beside me without making a sound. He hears my silent screams. He sees the tears I will not let myself cry.

He knows just what to say... and when to say nothing at all.

He's the only piece of heaven I have left.


End file.
